First Kiss
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: A push is all you need to create a kiss, but it is a hard one to recover from it. YAOI! Burn x Gazelle Oneshot. I suck at this fic.


This is my very first inazuma eleven story in fanfic version. Please enjoy

Burn x Gazelle

_Thinking_

"Talking"

Normal

This happened before the start of the FFI and after Aliea acdemy.

"You're suppose to use a stronger kick!" Gazelle shouted.

"And let you make a weaker one! No way!" Burn replied with an angry tone.

There they are again. Arguing over a small little shoot. They're always like this. Wasting their time over either soccer or arguing. Their arguments always last for a long time. Their last argument could have beaten the world record for the longest argument in the entire world. It last for three days. Where did they get their sleep? It was after the fight. They were too tired and just felt asleep right there. Even their teammates tried to break them up but ended giving up half way through.

Hiroto was standing in the field watching the fight. Wondering if he could stop this once and for all. He may not be Burn and Gazelle's "friend" but he doesn't want this to continue. Out of the blue, a thought appeared in his mind. _Are you crazy! Burn and Gazelle will kill you! _Telling this to his innermind, but deep in his heart he knew it was the only way to stop the argument once and for all.

Right now, burn and gazelle's argument has change from a shoot to their looks.

" Shut up! Girly looking gay!"

Gazelle blushed with embrassment, "You keep quiet tulip-head!"

Hiroto steathily walked behind gazelle and pushed him to burn. This made gazelle's lips to interlock with burn's ones, causing a blush on the silver-headed boy's check. Burn just stood there wide-eyed. Trying to process what just happened into his mind.

Unlike burn, Gazelle was actually liking the kiss. He deny liking burn because of their daily arguments, but deep down in his heart he actually has a crush on burn.

It all happened when he was still a child, the children were playing this new game they found on the internet called "truth or dare". Burn, being burn, chose dare and everyone dared him to kiss Gazelle. Burn hesitated but kissed gazelle on the check anyway. Gazelle blushed while touching the spot where burn kissed him. Gazelle never forget that moment.

Gazelle quickly pushed burn away from him and ran back to his room. Forcing his gaze on the floor and cupping his ears. He could not lower down the temperature on his cheeks. He ignored the sounds of his friends calling him back. He just want to be alone.

Burn touched his lips. Heat rose to his cheeks. _Why am I feeling this way?_ Burn shut his eyes and shock his head. Trying to remove the kiss out of his head. He grab his things from the locker room and went back to his room.

Dinner was really quiet without burn and gazelle. Both would argue to make the dinner interesting. Gazelle was in his room upstairs. Noone knows what he was doing. Burn was having his dinner in his room. Both boys didn't want to meet the other at the dinning table. Hiroto was worried about this. It was all his fault. If he haven't pushed gazelle none of this would have happened. _Hiroto baka!_

That night, Gazelle was tossing and turning in his bed. Trying to get some sleep, but instead of sleep what he got was the kiss he shared with burn. He blushed. Not expecting it to appear in his mind. Gazelle sighed and got up from his bed. Knowing fully well enough that he could not sleep with that image poping into his mind over and over again.

Gazelle opened the door of his room and went to the kitchen. Poured himself a glass of milk and went to the balcony.

Burn, same as gazelle, was having the same problem. He toss and turn around in his bed with no luck. He sat up.

"URGHHH!" , he said while sratching his head, "Why can't I get that stupid kiss scene out of my head! It's not like -," there was a pause, and slowly his eyes half parted and his mouth moved, "I like him or anything..."

Burn could feel his check getting hotter and hotter. _URGH! I need it to go away!_ He thought while scratching his head again. He walked out of his room, almost slamming the door and when to the kitchen to get himself a drink.

Back to where our girly looking guy was. Right now, his head was down, covering his eyes. He could feel his body getting warmer and warmer. Gazelle drank his milk to try to cool himself down, but with no luck.

_What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why do I feel like kissing him again, and taste his mouth? Feeling his lips moving over mine be happy all over again? URGH! _

Gazelle blush was still on his checks as he comb his silver hair. He gritted his teeth.

"I should blame you Gran, for all this that happened."

"Gazelle." came a familiar voice from the kitchen.

Gazelle turned around, wide-eyed. He stared at the figure standing near the frige. His eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Burn." Gazelle looked away from him with a light blush forming on the bridge of his nose. Keeping himself together instead of running to him and kissing him full on the lips, he asked, stuttering,

"W-what are you doing here, b-burn?" Directing his gaze to the redhead.

"I-I could not sleep."

Burn's P.O.V

I was walking down the hall to the kitchen, went in and got my drink. It maybe water but if it could cool me down, I'm fine with it. I turned around and almost screamed when I saw Gazelle. I never really expected anyone not to mention **him** to be awake at around this hour. It was past midnight! Hello! I stopped and think about it and realised that after what happened today. Gazelle should have problem sleeping as well. Keeping my myself calm, I called him.

"Gazelle?"

Gazelle turned around with that shocked look on his face. Bet he was shocked to see me. of course he would be shocked. What other expression would he make? It was past midnight. Everyone should be asleep! Gosh, I need to stop talking to myself. Gazelle moved his gaze away from me. He look so cute when he blushes. Man! I'm losing control of my mind! Gazelle asked, no stuttered.

"W-what are you doing here, b-burn?" Guess he is still trying to regain from the shock he got just now.

I shrugged and replied, "I-I could not sleep."

Normal P.O.V

"Me too." gazelle said with a weak smile.

Burn smiled back. He didn't know what else to say. Both knew the other party did not want to remember the kiss. Hence, both are having a difficult time trying to think of something to talk about.

Gazelle continued, "well, I'm-i'm just here to get a drink. "

"Same."

There was an odd slient at the balcony again. Both did not look at each other in the eye. If they did that, both will think of the kiss.

Gazelle turn the smile back to a frown, he continued, " I'm sorry, i didn't mean to make you angry at me. I promise I'll work harder and make you happy. " He turn his gaze back down to the floor. Gazelle did not want to say it, but there was no other topic he could think of to break the silent. He wanted to hear burn's voice, see his face, his grin, and those eyes.

He always get hypnotized by those yellow eyes. They're just like a cat's. They are beautiful, because of the yellow pupils. In simple words, he love them.

This time it was burn who made the shocked look. Gazelle was apologizing to him! Normally, he will just walk away trying to avoid the kiss but now! He just apologized! Burn was trying to find an answer to reply. The silent was back again.

Burn narrowed his eyes as a "tsch" came from his mouth. He could not find an answer. He look up at gazelle. "Gazelle.." His eyes soften. "You don't have to apologize. I got angry because I wanted to gain more credit for scoring," Burn turn his head to his left, scratch his head and gave gazelle a weak smile, "You know me, always want to be first." He look back at gazelle. His smile drop to a frown. "The blame should not be on you. It should be on me." He lower his head. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault! It should be on me!" Gazelle exclaimed. He did not want burn to take the blame. He just wanted burn to be happy. He love his expression when burn is happy, because he will grin and gives gazelle a wink. It made gazelle feel liked by burn. He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks each time he winked. His heart beat increase rapidly and his legs turn to jelly that his friends need to support him all else he will fall down.

Sometimes gazelle wondered why but now, he thinks he knows the answer. Gazelle is in love with burn. He is in love with the redhead who was his rival. Who he argured with almost every single day. The mere crush he had on burn has involed into love. Gazelle could not deny it now as the feelings showed up more than once each day. _When did I start liking you? When did I put you in my heart? Why am I in love with you?_ That last question is what gazelle will say to himself every night. It's hard to confess to someone who is the same gender as you and your rival. You will probably be ignored for the rest of your life or be hardbroken. Gazelle doesn't want this to happen to him. He wanted burn to like him back or at least continue to be his friend.

Burn stared at gazelle, "tsch, you don't get it."

"I get it!"

"No! You don't! You may think that you are but you're not! Gazelle!" Burn grab gazelle's arms. He stared stright in his eye, "please understand, this is all about me not you, It was my fault because of my stupid pride."

did gazelle heard right? Did burn just hinted that he cared about him? Did he really heard correctly?

"I don't want you to be sad! In fact, I actually lov-" Burn looked down. Avoiding gazelle's gaze. He almost said "I love you." He doesn't love him. Does he? "Argh..! I'm sick and tired of this!" Burn looked up again. "Gazelle!

"burn.." Gazelle's eyes softened. Burn was pushing all the blame on himself. He did have to admit, it was burn's fault, but his too! Both of them were at fault. Slowly, he rise his hand and careless his check. Burn stared at him. "It's both our fault " Gazelle murmured. "Stop pushing youself too hard. You might end up being tired and I have to carry you back to your room. Do you know how heavy you are?"

Gazelle smiled at his joke. Burn bowed his head down a little and look to his left. Gazelle really cared about him. Maybe he could confess to gazelle without much fear anymore. Burn finally have some confidence. His grip on gazelle tightened. Burn stared him down. "Suzuno, I-," Gazelle eye's widen, he could feel his cheeks turing red. Was burn going to say what he wanted to heard all along? "I love you." Burn blurted out.

Gazelle stared at burn with disbelief. He just confess! "If you don't accept me, you can just pretend that-" Burn stopped by gazelle's finger on his lips. "say no more! I love you too, haruya!" Gazelle smiled.

It was the first time burn saw gazelle's real smile. He never saw it when he was in sun garden. He could had smiled before he came to the orphanage. Before his parents disown him. Burn smirked. He cup gazelle's face and gave him a passionate kiss. Gazelle was shocked at first, but he slowly let his eyes shut.

He moved his lips against burn's, gently placing his hand on burn's shoulders. The kiss increase in speed. Burn's tongue touch gazelle's lips asking for entrance. Gazelle blush turned redder as he parted his lips sligtly. Burn eagerly explored gazelle's mouth. He liked it. No love it. Gazelle tongue entwined with burn's ones. Both tongues slowly dance around each other.

Gazelle and burn broke the kiss. Both boy's cheeks were red cause of the lack of oxygen. Burn wiped the saliva off his chin. "so, does this kiss mean that we're together?" Burn asked with a smirk on his face.

"What else do you want?" Gazelle wrapped his arms around burn's neck. Half knowing what burn will say next.

"I was thinking. Since we did this why don't we..."

Gazelle hit burn's chest. "Don't be such a prevert!" He walked away into the hallway.

"Hey! Wait!" Burn shouted as he run after him. "I just want to do it. Please! This is my first time."

"No!"

"Come on! Please just this once, and I'll never ask you to do it with me until next week. Please Gazelle."

"No!"

"Suzuno!"

"No!"

"Fuusuke!" Burn grab gazelle's arm.

"No!"

"Fuu-kun!"

"For the last time no!"

"Please!"

Done. I know this is probably the worst fanfic I've typed but this is my first! Give me a , thanks for reading. I know the kiss was short. Sorry! Please review. If you want. give me flames. I'm serious!


End file.
